


Seduced by Gabriel's Bed

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sam loves Gabriel's bed.<br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced by Gabriel's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
> Word Count: 268  
> Spoilers: None!  
> Warnings: None!  
> Rating: PG  
> Notes: Written for **mangacrack** at the **spnfluffmeme** for the following prompt: 2) Gabriel/Sam, Gabriel's own bed is the best Sam ever slept in.

Sleeping with an angel was the best thing to ever happen to Sam. Not just because Gabriel was also the best with sex but honestly, it was the bed that won Sam over.

He'd slept in a lot of beds in his life, unavoidable given the extremely long string of motels and hotels lived in during his years. And in all that time he had never, never come across a bed as heavenly as Gabriel's. Pun absolutely intended.

It was huge, big enough to fit Sam on it three times over and his feet came no where close to hanging off the edge, as he often did on the usual small hotel ones. The sheets were royal blue and crafted of the finest silk thread man couldn't possibly create.

And best thing of all, on that bed he never dreamed of anything but rainbows and unicorns. No nightmares, no flashbacks of Hell, nothing that would wake him up with his own screams. It was probably more due to Gabriel's influence but Sam felt the bed really helped too.

The truth? He just felt so incredibly safe on that bed. Maybe it wasn't the bed itself, maybe it was the fact that it was Gabriel's bed, that Gabriel was always close by for when he needed him, always. That could be it, probably was, but for the sake of his pride, or whatever it was that always had Dean so damned wary of chick-flick moments, he's just going to keep the blame on the bed.

Besides, Gabriel already knows he loves him, he doesn't need to say anything else.


End file.
